Harry Potter American Idol
by DeannaSmith
Summary: Everybody from Harry Potter and some people from The Lord Of The Rings all try out for American Idol. They have to go to the top to see who is the next American Idol. Please read and review.
1. Tresseme

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry woke up with Ron shaking him.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Come on. Remember?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Remember what?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Harry! We are trying out for American Idol!" Yelled Ron excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeh!" Said Harry jumping out of bed and running to the showers.  
  
While Harry was in the shower he could hear sombody singing.   
  
"Tresomme Tresomme ooh lala!" The voice said.  
  
"Dean?!" Is that you?!" Asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Um." The voice stopped singing. "Maybe. Darn I didn't think anybody els was in here. I have been trying out for those commercials for years now!"  
  
"Um..." Harry decided not to say anything.  
  
Once Harry got out of the shower he got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. He grabbed a peace of tost and started eating as fast as he could.  
  
Once done he ran out of the Great Hall and to find Ron.  
  
"You ready?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yeh. Hermione going with us?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Shes walking with Ginny." Said Ron.  
  
  
  
Once Harry and Ron got there the whole line was backed up.  
  
"Were never going to get in there!" Yelled Ron.  
  
While they were waiting they met some people.  
  
"Hi I am Aragorn. From The Lord Of The Rings." Said a man with ripped up clothes and wet hair.  
  
"And I am Legolas." Said an elf with long blond hair with to braids on the side.  
  
"And I am Gimli!" Said the most ugly thing in the world acording to Ron.  
  
Once they all got interduced to what seemed like over a hundred people the line started to move more and more.   
  
Finally when the line got shorter they were inside.   
  
"Hey look." Said Ron.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I didn't know that Fred and George were trying out to." Said Ron.  
  
"Ron all of Hogwarts is trying out." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeh." Said Ron.  
  
"Um..." Said Ron. "Are the teachers trying out to?"  
  
"Just some of them." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh. Good." Said Ron.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh just the song I am going to sing." Said Ron turning slightly red.  
  
"What song are you going to sing?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Just something." Said Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hoped you like the first chapter! Second one will be funny. Anyway will anybody be my beta? I really nead one. If you will please tell me!  
  
And it dousn't matter if you flame or leave a nice little review. Just PLEASE review! And thank you for reading my story! 


	2. Breath

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I hope  
  
you all   
  
like the second chapter.  
  
Big thanks to... FrightninglyObsessed.  
  
Dobbyfan18: Thanks you for reading and reviewing um you will find out  
  
why   
  
Aragorn is like that in this chapter.  
  
Bookwormem: I will try to make the chapters a bit longer. And I am so  
  
glad   
  
that  
  
you like the Dean part!  
  
SPeLL-BouND-CRy-BaBy: I am glad you like it! And I hope you like this   
  
chapter  
  
also.  
  
Numair's Daine Thanks for reading and reviewing I got somebody else  
  
to be my   
  
beta. I can still tell you what it is tough if you want me to. But  
  
thanks   
  
for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter American Idol.  
  
Chapter two: Breath  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"So you're name is Argus Filch?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Um...yeh." Said Filch.  
  
"And what are you going to sing for us today, Filch?" Asked  
  
Paula.  
  
"Um... well Faith Hill's 'Breath,'" Said Finch in a scratchy  
  
voice.  
  
"Ok... Go ahead." Said Randy.  
  
Filch took a deep breath and started singing. He puffed out his chest  
  
and   
  
started singing in a VERY deep Oprah voice.  
  
"I CAN FEEL YOU'RE ...Oh wait a minute it was... I CAN HEAR...  
  
no it was   
  
feel... or  
  
hear..." Said Filch wonderingly.  
  
"Alright ... What did you think Paula?" Asked Randy.  
  
"I think that it was um very...interesting...." Said Paula  
  
trailing off.  
  
"So I would take that as a no?" Asked Filch.  
  
"Um, well, yeah. Don't mean to be mean or anything..." Said  
  
Paula.  
  
Filch ran up and jerked Paula out of her chair. Pushed her into the  
  
wall and   
  
started holding the neck of her shirt by the collar.  
  
"You murdered my cat.. .I WILL KILL YAH!!" Screamed Filch  
  
in her face.  
  
"WHAT! I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU'RE STUPID CAT!" Yelled  
  
Paula back at him.  
  
"My...cat...is...NOT...STUPID! AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Screamed  
  
Filch.  
  
Randy jumped up and ripped Filch off of Paula.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU ARE DEFINITELY OUT!" Yelled Randy in Filch's  
  
face.  
  
"But... HE never said ANYTHING!" Yelled Filch pointing at  
  
Simon. "And YOU   
  
never said ANYTHING!" Pointing at Randy also.  
  
"Fine then... No." Said Randy.  
  
"Well..." Said Simon. "If you lived two thousand years  
  
ago, they probably   
  
would have stoned you for having a voice like that."  
  
Filch left the room stomping all the way.  
  
{Back in the waiting room.}  
  
"Ron... Ron." Said Harry shaking Ron.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron.  
  
"What the crap is Aragon doing?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Where is he?" Asked Ron looking around for him.  
  
"Over there." Said Harry pointing. "Why does he have  
  
his head inside a   
  
bucket of  
  
water?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Ron.  
  
"Lets go ask him..." Said Harry walking torward Aragorn.  
  
"Um, Aragorn..." Said Harry.  
  
Aragorn ripped his head out of the bucket of water.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Um... well.... We were just wondering... Why is your head in a  
  
bucket of   
  
water?," Said Harry.  
  
"To keep my hair wet," Stated Aragorn.  
  
"Why would you want your hair wet?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Because." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Because what?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Because it is so peaceful." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Um... Ok. Erm, Harry, lets go. He's lost it!" Said Ron.  
  
"Why do you have ripped clothes?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Because I have been fighting orcs and stuff." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well why didn't you change your clothes before you came?"  
  
Asked Ron.  
  
"Because... I like these clothes!" Said Aragorn placing his  
  
hands on his   
  
hips and smiling proudly with water going all over his face.  
  
"Ooookkkkkk..." Said Harry walking away with Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron got back in there places and wondered when they were  
  
going to   
  
get  
  
in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you all like it! Worked hard on it. Anyway one more thing  
  
to say.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Tipsy

Harry Potter American Idol.  
  
Chapter Two: Tipsy  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
A boy came in wearing Hogwarts robes.  
  
"What's your name?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Neville Longbottom..." Said the boy nervously.  
  
"Alright, what will you be singing for us?" Asked Paula.  
  
"Um..." Said Neville trying to remember the song.  
  
"Yes..." Said Randy.  
  
"Well...I am going to...be s-s-singing...J-Kwons 'Tipsy'."  
  
Said Neville.  
  
"Alright go ahead..."  
  
Neville cleared his throat.  
  
"Everybody in da' club get tipsy! Everybody in da' club get  
  
tipsy...  
  
Then Neville started to whisper in the background.  
  
"Everybody in da' club get tipsy.  
  
Then he started back up in his normal voice.  
  
To da' two to da' three to da' four...  
  
"Alllllright I think we've heard enough..." Said Simon.  
  
"Paula what do you think?" Asked Simon.  
  
"Well...I just don't think that you were meant for this. Maybe  
  
next time.   
  
I'm sorry." Said Paula.  
  
"Um...I'm gonna have to say no dawg." Said Randy.  
  
"Well first of all you suck... you suck so bad that you were  
  
hurting my   
  
ears. It felt like they were going to fall off. I was getting a head   
  
splitting head ache." Said Simon.  
  
{Back in the waiting room.}  
  
The line was getting shorter and shorter. Harry and Ron couldn't wait  
  
to get   
  
in and try out.  
  
"Gosh I hope I make it..." Said a voice behind them.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around.  
  
"Hermione...Ginny!" Said Harry. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Ginny.  
  
"I wonder how many people they've gone through so far...."  
  
Said Hermione.  
  
"So have you guys seen that Legolas?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Well...I just thought he was kind of hot..." Said Ginny  
  
trailing off.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak but decided not to.  
  
"I just love his long blond hair..." Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah he is kinda hot." Said Hermione.  
  
Ron spotted Legolas a little behind them with Aragorn and the rest of  
  
them.   
  
Ron started glaring at him.  
  
"Oh Ron, get over it!" Said Hermione punching his arm  
  
playfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I know that this chapter was shorter than the rest but thank  
  
you all   
  
for reviewing! I hope you all like this chapter too!!!  
  
Anyway please... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Invisible

  
  
A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews! even if it was flames. At  
  
least it's   
  
a review! But hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Harry Potter American Idol  
  
Chapter Four: Invisible  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Whats you're name?" Asked Paula.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Said Draco with a smirk.  
  
"And what will you be singing for us?" Asked Simon.  
  
"Clay Aikens 'Invisible'," Said Draco.  
  
"Ah, alright then go ahead." Said Paula.  
  
"Whatcha' doin' tonight?  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall,  
  
Are you really alone,  
  
Who's stealin' your dreams,  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life?  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive..." Draco  
  
Sang, sounding   
  
almost like Clay Aikens.  
  
"Keep going." Randy urged him on.  
  
"If I was invisible...  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room,,  
  
If I was invincible,  
  
I'd make you mine tonight,  
  
If hearts were unbreakable.  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand,  
  
I would be the smartest man,  
  
If I was invisible.  
  
(Wait...I already am)"  
  
"That was GREAT!" Said Paula clapping.  
  
"I liked it myself." Said Randy. "You Simon."  
  
"Oooohh...I guess so. But I still don't like the way you're hair  
  
is, looks   
  
nasty." Said Simon.  
  
"Thank you!! Like, oh, my, gosh!" Said Draco hopping up and down.  
  
"I like,   
  
can't believe this!"  
  
{Back in the waiting room.}  
  
"Man! When the crap are we gonna get to go in?!" Yelled Ron  
  
impatiently.  
  
"Ron, just calm down man!" Said Harry.  
  
"Ummm...Harry.." Said Ron trailing off.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Hag...Hagr.." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Hagrid!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"What abou--" But Harry stopped short just as soon as he  
  
saw Hagrid.  
  
"Ewwww..." Said Hermione behind them.  
  
"Sexy!" Yelled Ginny.  
  
Everybody turned and looked at her.  
  
"I mean ...Ew...disgusting." She said blushing.  
  
"Why is he wearing a hoola suit?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't know..." Said Harry in disgust.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! Pleeeeaaasssee Review!!!!! And a big thanks  
  
to Sara!  
  



	5. Salt Shaker AND F It

  
  
A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!   
  
And KARAH!!! I told you I forgot..sister. And Sarah  
  
Harry Potter American Idol  
  
Chapter five: Salt Shaker AND F### it  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Whats you'r name?" Asked Simon sounding bored.  
  
"Percy Weasley" Said Percy.  
  
"And what will you be singing for us today?" Asked Paula  
  
"The Ying Yang Twins...'Salt Shaker'." Said Percy proudly.  
  
"Oookkkk. Go wright on ahead." Said Randy.  
  
"Shawty crunk on the floor wide open  
  
Speak so much they call her Billy ocean  
  
Row like eighteen wheeler  
  
That hoe find but this hoe killer  
  
She leakin, she's soak and wet  
  
She leakin, soak and wet  
  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)  
  
Shake it like a salt shaker (shake it like a salt shaker)." Sang Percy.  
  
"Um...ok..ok...oh..um..YOU CAN STOP!!" Yelled Paula.  
  
Percy suddenly stopped.  
  
"Um..yes?" He said.  
  
"Well um..." Paula began.  
  
"What are you saying that you didn't like it?" Said Percy with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Um...no! I loved it!" Said Paula and Randy toghether trying to make Percy feel better.  
  
"I hated it..I hate rap music." Said Simon.  
  
"But I am passed wright?" Said Percy.  
  
"Why would y..." Said Randy.  
  
"You and Paula said I was good." Said Percy.  
  
"Oh yeah we did." Said Paula.  
  
"And..." Said Percy anxously.  
  
"You passed." Said Paula.  
  
"WHAT!" Screamed Simon.  
  
And they all started yelling at each other and cussing at each other too while Percy was skipping out of the room happily.  
  
{Back in the waiting room.}  
  
"I still can't believe Hagrid is wearing that!" Said Ron shocked.  
  
"I think it's mad sexy!" Said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny stop it! You'r scaring me!" Yelled Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Yelled Ron.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry weeling around.  
  
"Look only about ten or fifteen people till our turn!" Said Ron anxously.  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Name?" Asked Simon.  
  
"Fred Weasley." Said Fred.  
  
"What will you be singng for us?" Asked Paula.  
  
"I am singing Eamons 'F it {Don't want you back}'." Said Fred.  
  
"Um...ok...go wright on ahead" Said Randy.  
  
"Ooohhh...no no no..see I don't know why I liked you so much   
  
I gave ya all of my trust. I told you...I loved you...  
  
Now thats all down the drain...you put me through the rain...  
  
I wanna let you know how I feel...  
  
What I said....don't....." Sang Fred.  
  
"Ok.." Said Randy.  
  
"Um...well...you first Simon." Said Paula.  
  
"Well,I think that he sounds pathetic.." Said Simon.  
  
"Ignore him.." Said Paula butting in.  
  
"I wasn't done Paula..." Said Simom.  
  
"Fine..go ahead." Said Paula.  
  
"Anyway....I hated it..." Said Simon.  
  
"Simon can't you be alittle nicer?" Asked Paula.  
  
"HE SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL!!!" Yelled Simon.  
  
"I think that he was very good" Said Paula.  
  
"Even though he sounds like a girl...there was something about it that I liked." Said Randy.  
  
"And I am gonna have to say yes." Said Paula.  
  
"Me too." Said Randy.  
  
"Good job you passed!" Said Paula.  
  
A/N: Hope yall liked it!!! Please review!!! Oh an I think some of the other LOTR members are gonna come in the next chapter.   
  
Yall get to choose!  
  
:Legolas:  
  
:Aragorn:   
  
:Gimli:   
  
Or  
  
:Frodo:  
  
Tell me in a review!  
  



	6. Hey Ya AND Toxic

  
  
A/N: Ok I didn't really get any reviews on the last chapter I just got my sisters sooooo ya but anway here it is!  
  
Harry Potter American Idol  
  
Chapter six Hey Ya AND Toxic   
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Name?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Aragorn." Aragorn answerd.  
  
"What will you be singing?" asked Simon.  
  
"Um...well I am going to sing Outkast 'Hey Ya'." Said Aragorn.  
  
"And um...do you really nead to wear that?" Asked simon.  
  
"Of course!" Sadi Aragron.   
  
Aragorn was weariing the same thign that Audre 3000 was wearing in the video.  
  
"Ok..just go ahead and sing." Said Randy.  
  
"One two three go!  
  
My baby don't mess around  
  
Because she loves me so  
  
And this I know fo shooo..  
  
Uh, But does she really wanna  
  
But can't stand to see me  
  
Walk ou the dooo..  
  
Don't try to fight the feelin'  
  
Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww..  
  
Uh, thank god for mom and dad  
  
For sticking through together  
  
'Cause we don't know hooowww...  
  
UH!" Sang Aragorn.  
  
"Ok STOP!" Yelled Simon.  
  
"Wait I wanna hear more." Said Paula. "Go ahead Aragorn."  
  
"Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
  
You think you've got it  
  
Ohh, you think you've go it  
  
But got it just don't get it  
  
Till' there's nothing at  
  
AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaallllll.." Sang Aragron once again.  
  
"Ok that was good. Thats all." Said Paula.  
  
"Absolutly herindus." Said Simon.  
  
"Oh come on Simon." Said Paula.  
  
"Well. I like it that you can sing..." Said Randy trailing off.  
  
"But we don't really like you'r style." Said Paula.  
  
"So I am going to have to say...no" Said Paula. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry dawg but I'm gonna have to say no too." Said Randy.  
  
"Thats alright." Said Aragron.  
  
"No." Said Simon.  
  
{Back in the waiting room.}  
  
"Um...Hermione..." Said Ron.  
  
"What?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Well you wanna get in front of me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Name?" Asked Simon.  
  
"Legolas." Legolas answerd.  
  
"What will you be singing?" Asked Simon.  
  
"I will be singing Britney Spears's 'Toxic'." He answerd.  
  
"Ok start when ever you are ready." Said Paula.  
  
"Baby, can't you see  
  
I'm calling  
  
A guy like you  
  
Should wear a warning  
  
It's dangerous  
  
I'm fallin'  
  
There's no escape  
  
I can't hide  
  
I need a hit  
  
Baby, give me it  
  
You're dangerous  
  
I'm lovin' it."  
  
"Keep going." Said Simon.  
  
"Too high  
  
Can't come down  
  
Losing my head  
  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
With a taste of your lips  
  
I'm on a ride  
  
You're toxic  
  
I'm slipping under  
  
With a taste of poison paradise  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
And I love what you do  
  
Don't you know that you're toxic." Sang Legolas.  
  
"Ok...I liked it." Said Simon.  
  
"I didn't." Said Randy.  
  
"I did cuz he's hot!" Said Paula.  
  
"congratulations you passed!" Yelled Paula throught the yelling of Simon and Randy.  
  
A/N: Ok! Hope you liked it! And please REVIEW!!! And thank you Sarah!!!  
  



	7. Out Of Control AND Dirrty

  
  
A/N: PEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! And thanks to...  
  
Gun Mage: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!   
  
Snuffles2984: Thank you SO much for reviewing! I LOVE your story!  
  
heheme!: Awsome to know that you liked it!  
  
Hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Harry Potter American Idol.  
  
Chapter seven: Out Of Controll AND Dirrty  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Name?" Asked Paula.  
  
"Vernon Dursely." Aswerd Vernon.  
  
"What will you be singing for us today vernon?" Asked Paula.  
  
"I will be singing Hoobastank's 'Out Of Controll'." Said Vernon.  
  
"Ok go wright ahead." Said Randy.  
  
Vernon didn't start at the begining of the song but he just started at the corus.   
  
"I'M GOING OUT OF CONTROLL!!! OUT OF CONTROLL!!! OUT OF CONTROLL!!!" Screamed Vernon.  
  
Then he started spinning in circles extremily fast. Still screaming.  
  
'I'M GOING OUT OF CONTROL!!! OUT OF CONTROLL!!! OUT OF CONTROLL!!!"   
  
"Ok you can PLEASE stop!!!" Yelled Simon.  
  
All Simon, Randy, and Paula were looking scared.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!!!" Yelled Randy.  
  
"CALL SECURITY!!!" Yelled Simon.  
  
A couple seconds later the security came running in and atacked Vernon they threw him on the floor the camrah fell to the floor too.  
  
Then out of know where came Vernons head pressed against the floor with people holding him down. Vernon looked at thr camrah and yelled...  
  
"I'M GOING OUT OF CONTROLL!!! OUT OF CONTROLL!!! OUT OF CONTROLL!!!"   
  
{In the waiting Room.}  
  
"What do you thinks going on in there?" Sais Ron looking at the door worridly.  
  
"Maybe a wizard went in there and tried to use magic." Harry suggested.  
  
They could here yells in the room and a bunch of 'BOOMS!!!'.  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
While the Security were dragging Vernon out Simon, Randy, and Paula were all yelling at him about how much he sucked and how he didn't pass.  
  
A couple minutes later somebody els walked in. The judges were looking scared.  
  
"W-w-whats you'r name?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." Answerd Ginny.  
  
"What will you be singing for us?" Asked Simon.  
  
"I will be singing Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty'." Said Ginny.  
  
"Um...really?" Said Paula.  
  
"Um...yeah." Said Ginny.  
  
"Um, ok go ahead." Said Paula.  
  
"Ladies (move), gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)   
  
Uh, let me loose  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm coming through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweating till my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are thumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action." Sang Ginny.  
  
"Ok." Said Randy.  
  
"You are VERY good." Said Simon.  
  
Everybody looked at him suprised.  
  
"I think that you are GREAT!" Said Paula.  
  
"You are the best we have had so far!" Said Randy.  
  
"You'r going to hollywood!" Said Simon.  
  
"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Screamed Ginny excitedly.  
  
A/N: Wow Ginny was supposed to sound better then Christina. LOl. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
And thanks to Karah for the idea of the camrah falling and Vernon screaminh in the camrah! Lol!  
  



	8. Oops! I did it again AND Mr DJ

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Well thats all I gotta say! Lol.  
  
Harry Potter American Idol.  
  
Chapter Eight: Oops I Did It Again AND Mr.DJ  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Name?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Voldmort". Said Voldemort who said this in what sounded like he had a sore throught.  
  
"Wha...!" Said Paula juppin out of her seat.  
  
"What?" Asked Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was wearing the tight red 'Oops I did it again sute.  
  
"What will you be singing for us?" Simon managed to say through laughter.  
  
"I am going to be singing Britney Spears's 'Oops I did it again'." Said Voldemort raising his voice.  
  
"Um..ok go ahead." Said Paula.  
  
"I think I did it again  
  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
  
Oh baby  
  
It might seem like a crush  
  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
  
'cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby." Sang Voldemort.  
  
The three judges couldn't get any words out of there mouth to tell him to stop. So they just watched him in shock.  
  
"Oops!.. I did it again  
  
I played with your heart  
  
Got lost in the game  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!.. you think I'm in love  
  
That I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent" Sang Voldemart again.  
  
Finally Simon mannaged to yell 'STOP!' to Voldemort and he did so.  
  
The three judges all stared in shock still.  
  
"Sssooo...." Said Voldemort.  
  
"No." Said Simon.  
  
"I'm sorry but...no" Said Paula.  
  
"No." Said Randy.  
  
{In the waiting Room.}  
  
"Ok Five more people...well counting Hermione that would be six." Said Ron.  
  
"Cool." Said Harry shortly.   
  
"Are you ready for this?" Asked Hermione looking at Harry.  
  
"Um...yeah of course." Said Harry.   
  
But wasn't sure if he was or not. He wanted to...but then again he didn't. Harry was very nevouse.  
  
{In The Audition Room.}  
  
"Name?" Asked Simon.  
  
"Gimli." Said Gimli.  
  
"What are you singing?" Asked Simon.  
  
"Madonas 'Mr.DJ'." Said Gimli.  
  
"Go when your ready." Said Randy.  
  
"Hey Mr DJ  
  
Put a record on  
  
I wanna dance with my baby  
  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
  
Do you like to Boogie-Woogie  
  
Do you like my Acid Rock?  
  
Hey Mr. DJ  
  
Put a record on  
  
I wanna dance with my baby  
  
And when the music starts  
  
I never wanna stop  
  
It's gonna drive me crazy." Sang Gimli.  
  
"Ok..thank you." Said Paula.  
  
"Well Simon...what did you think." Asked Paula.  
  
"Definetly NOT." He said.  
  
"Well I liked it...I say yes." Said Randy.  
  
"I say yes too." Said Paula.  
  
Simon looked at them dumb struck.  
  
"Good job your going to hollywood!" Said Randy giving Gimli a high five.  
  
A/N: REVIEW Pwease? Puppy dog eyes I know that there was already a Britney Spears song just a couple of chapter ago but oh well!  
  
DeannaSmith 


	9. Hot In Herre

  
  
A/N: OMG!!! I am SO sorry for all the wating!!! Please forgive me!! Lol. I hope you all like this chapter!!! Here are my thanks!!!**Gun Mage**: Thank you!!! Your reviews always make me feal good!!!**Orligrl**: I'm glad you want more! Lol.**Hogwartseyes**: I'm glad you liked it! I know...it does seam a little creepy..lol.**HURRYUPASAP**: Sorry for making you wait! Well heres the next chapter! Hope you like it!**Turtlerabbit**: Wow...ok..lol. Thanks for reviewing!!!**Snuffles2984**: Glad you liked it! I know...I just decided to let him pass. Lol.**TessaOogally**: Ok...I'm going with Ron and Hermione and Harry. Glad you liked it!Ok I PROMISE that Harry,Ron, and Hermione will come in the next chapter!"Name?" Asked Paula.  
  
"Well...I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Aurther Weasley." Said Molly.  
  
"Oh. So what will you two be singing for us?" Asked Randy.  
  
"Oh we are singing Nellys 'Hot In Herre'." Said Aurther.   
  
"Oh well then...go ahead." Said Paula.  
  
And so they started singing.  
  
**Aurther**: "Hot in....."  
  
**Molly**: "So hot in heerre....."  
  
**Aurther**: "So hot in.....Oh"  
  
**Molly**: "(Quiet background voice) Wan' a lil bit of uh uh and a lil bit of. (Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of. Wan' a lil bit of uh uh just a lil bit of.)"  
  
**Aurther**: "(Uh) I was like, good gracious a is bodacious Oh, flirtacious, tryin to show patience  
  
I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot my steez (you know)  
  
Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys"  
  
**Molly**: "Then um I'm leavin, please believin (oh)  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens"  
  
**Aurther**: "Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin"  
  
**Molly**: "No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor"  
  
**Auther**: "Give that man what he askin for (oh)  
  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (uh uh)  
  
And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use"  
  
**Molly and Aurther**: I said Its gettin hot in here so hot So take off all your clothes eh  
  
**Molly**: I am gettin to hot, I wanna take my clothes offRandy,Paula, and Simon all watched with ther mouths wide open.  
  
And then all of sudden just to maike it worse.....they started...stipping.  
  
Aurther pulled off his shirt and started waving it around ihis head and Molly was throwing her pants to Randy who ducked so they wouldn't hit him on the head.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! STOP!!!" Yelled Simon standing up.  
  
"What?" Asked Molly and Aurther together.  
  
"OH!" Said Molly all of a sudden.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I geuss we just got alittle carried away there for a minute! Ha!" Said Aurther laughing.  
  
"So did we pass?" Asked Molly smilling.  
  
"NO!" They all yeleld together.  
  
And Molly and Aurther walked out of the room.   
  
Still half naked.A/N: Ok I know that was only one try out. SORRY!!!!  
  
Harry,Ron, and Hermioen will come in the next chapter!

And thanks to Karah for the song and the idea of them stripping!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	10. Harry

**A/N: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!! I HAVE RETURNED AGAIN!!! I own nothing but the plot.**

Anyway, thanks to...

**GunMage:** Lol, yes I agree gross, gross indeed… Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kirsti1453:** I'm glad that you liked the Voldy bit. Lol. Oh and about the Dumbledore and Gandalf duet? I'll see what I can do, that is a cool idea though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anna-Nanna:** Lol, yes very disturbing images… Haha, thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chap!

**turtlerabbit:** Um, okay yes master, lol.

**PlasmaBomb:** I'm glad that you like the Voldy bit! Sry that I've been down for awhile and all but um, ya. Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Snuffles2984:** LOL. I'm very glad that you liked it! Lol. I had a lot of fun wrighting it. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed that one!

**PERSON:** LOL! Okay! Haha. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kirsti1453:** Lol, yes I want to update, I will listen to my master! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Coolkid:** Thank you for two things, reviewing and telling me my story was cool. Lol. Thanks!!

**padfootcrazy:** Hahaha, I'm a crazy lunatic too! Lol. Can't you tell??? Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Indiegurl2008:** One word: Okay! Haha, thanks for reviewing!

**Sabi4ever:** You want love and romance it huh? Well I'll see what I can do. That is a good idea though…. Thanks for reviewing!

**Roe Merrified:** Lol, it's coming…. Down below. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Blah: **Hahahaha, I'm so glad that you liked it! Lol. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Angel718:** Waiting eagerly, yes I have done that before. Lol. It's weird though, it's fun waiting, yet, not fun… Lol, thanks for reviewing.

**A/N: Okay so um……… On with the story!**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stood in a row outside the doors of the audition room, they were next. Just then two people burst out of the doors…. Naked.

"MOM?!?! DAD?!?!" Ron yelled in disgust.

"Oh man! That, is nasty!" Screamed Harry trying not to gag.

"Wow! Arthur, you, you, look, s-sexy!" Said Hermione faintly.

"Why yes, I am very attractive aren't I???" Arthur Said flexing his none existing muscles.

"Oh yes Arthur!" Said Hermione then suddenly threw her hands up in the air and fainted.

"I thought she was going to go first." Said Harry.

"Well, not anymore." Said Ron.

"Next!" Yelled a voice from the room.

Harry walked into the room.

"Okay, um, what will you be singing for us?" Said Simon.

"Um, well, I'm going to sing Eminem "The Real Slim Shady". Said Harry nervously.

"Um, sure." Said Randy.

So Harry started. **A/N: Okay yall I'm gonna change some of the words to the song so, uh, yeah…**

**May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Boy Who Lived please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Boy Who Lived please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here….**

**Y'all act like you never seen a wizard person before Jaws all on the floor like Hermione, like Ron just burst in the door and started whoopin her a worse than before they first were divorce, throwin her over furniture (Ahh)  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding, I didn't just say what I think I did, did I"  
And Madam Pomfrey said... nothing you idiots!**

**Madam Pomfrey's dead, she's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha)  
Look at Voldy, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what Flippin the you-know-who," "Yeah, but he's so cute though"  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose No-Duh**

"Um, okay, that's quite enough…" Said Paula.

"So what'd yall think about it?" Asked Harry.

"Um, well, it…. Very, very, interesting." Said Randy. "I liked it."

"No, absolutely no." Said Simon.

"I liked it." Said Paula. "Two votes yes, one vote no.... Congratulations you've passed!"

"Thank you very much!" Said Harry.

**A/N: Okay there ya go, there's your chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. Lol. Sorry for the long wait everyone! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	11. For Boo Boo

OMG! I AM SO STUPID! SOMEBODY SLAP ME! Slaps self Okay….. Here's the new chapter. I know that I said it would be up sooner than the other one but it wasn't so I made this one a little bit longer and let Hermione and Ron try out. So…… Here here are my thanks! 

**Kirsti1453:** LOL. You died and came back to finish the review! LOL! That was WAS…. Haha, anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but since I didn't I made this chap just a bit longer. I'm gonna go ahead and make Ron and Hermione try out. So I hope you like it!

**ElvenMuggle:** Yessssss…. Verrrry interesting….. Lol.

**Gun Mage:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the song too!

**fanficlover:** Glad you liked Harry's song! Lol.

**Lettuce/inuyasha/poke/yugi/fire/sit:** Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

Wow, enteresting name. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, so YA! MWHAHAHA! Slaps self again Ummmmmm, on with the story! Oh, one more thing to say, I would have had this up quicker but I got really bad writers block on this one part so ya... And I would like to dedicate this chapter to somebody. This is dedicated to** Boo Boo**. **Boobliomangica**. I love you **Boo**!

Harry came skipping out of the room smiling.

"I passed!" He said happily to Ron.

"Wicked, I wonder if I'll pass." Said Ron. "I'll probably make a fool of myself..."

"Ron, you WILL make a fool of yourself!" Said a girls voice from behind them.

Harry and Ron turned around and saw Hermione standing there.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Oh Ron, don't worry." Said Hermione patting him on the back.

"What? What do you mean don't worry? You just told me I would make a fool of myself!" Said Ron starting to get nervous.

"Ron, don't listen to me, I'm just a girl on crack." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Ummmm, Hermione, I'm starting worried about you..." Said Ron.

"Well don't be worried about me and me ONLY." Said Hermione.

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"Well, I got Ginny into it too!" Said Hermione smiling widely. "Now were druggy buddies!"

"Oh, my GOD!" Screamed Ron. "YOU GOT MY SISTER TO BE A DRUGGY!"

Hermione just laughed and ran away.

"Weird." Said Ron.

Just then a man that looked like he was in his late 20's came up to Ron.

"Dude get your red headed A in here now! It's your turn!" He said.

"Hey! Your a red head too!" Said Ron.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID HAIRY, FING PIE-HOLE!" Screamed the man.

"What's your name?" Ron asked now furious.

"MIKE! MIKE BURGET! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? COMPLAIN ABOUT ME?" The man named Mike Burget said.

This was however what Ron WAS going to do...

"No, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, going to..." Said Ron stupidly.

"YOUR SO STUPID! NOW GO AND TAKE YOUR STUPID TRY OUT!" Screamed Mike Burget.

"Good luck." Said Harry and walked off.

Ron walked into the audition room, all three judges looked up at him once he came in.

"Hi," Said Paula.

"Hi," Said Ron back.

"So, what will you be singing for us?" Paula asked.

"Oh, I'm going to sing Madonna 'Like A Virgin." He said starting to calm down a little bit.

"Ummmm, okay, odd song but go ahead." Said Randy.

And so of course Ron did.

"I made it through the wilderness!  
Somehow I made it through!  
Didn't know how lost I was Until I found Professor Umbridge!  
I was beat incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue But you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new!" Sang Ron sounding... Well, how can we explain this? Let's just say he sounds like... Madonna! What a suprise!  
While Ron was singing he had a goofy grin on his face, in fact it looked like it hurt... But Ron however just kept on singing...

"Like a witch Touched for the very first time!  
Like an evil witch!  
When your heart beats Next to mine!  
Gonna give you all my love, Umbridge!  
My fear is fading fast Been saving it all for you evil witchy!  
Cause only love can last You're so fine and you're mine Make me strong, yeah you make me bold Oh your love thawed out Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold!" Sang Ron now doing some WIERD dance.  
The three judges however were trying there best not to laugh.

"Oh... My... GOD!" Managed Simon through fits of laughter. "I HAVE to let him past he was so... FUNNY!"

"Um, well, I would normaly say 'NO' but that was hilarious! So I'm gonna let you past!" Said Paula.

It was the last judges turn. Randy. Even if Randy said no then Ron would still pass. Because two of the other judges already said yes.

"YES! HAHAHA! I HAVE TO LET YOU PASS! Screamed Randy.

"Um, well, thank you..." Said Ron running out the door afraid that the judges were going to turn into hyenas.

"I did it I passed!" Said Ron happily as he walked throught the doors to find Harry Hermione and his two brothers Fred and George.

"Congradulations butthole." Said Hermione hugging him tight.

"Yeah, what she said" Said Fred and George.

"Good job Ron." Said Harry.

Just then the last person Ron wanted to see came up... MIKE BURGET AGAIN!

"Oh no, you again?" Said Ron.

"Well, you know you little FING... LIPRING! I came to tell you that the judges are taking a break because somebody made them piss there pants! Now they have to go home and get another pair of underwear!" Mike Burget screamed.

Ron however was offended by being called a lipring.

"HAHAHA!" Mike Burget screamed before running away.

"He seams really nice." Said Hermione once he ran away. "I dunno why you can't try to be friends with him."

Ron was shocked.

"W-what? You think he's NICE?" He screamed at Hermione.

A/N: Okay the chapter is not over yet but I have to eat my breakfust. MWHAHAHA! PANCAKES ROCK!

A/N: Okay, back from eating my pancakes... They were AWSOME! So, on with the story...

"W-what? You think he's NICE?" He screamed at Hermione.

"Yes." Said Hermione simply.

"Are you hungry Ron?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah," Said Ron.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure." Said Ron. "Thanks."

"What do you mean 'thanks'?" Asked Harry. "Your paying for it."

"Oh, um, okkkaayyy…." Said Ron.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Nervous?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Kinda," She answered back.

"So what are you gonna sing?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not telling you boy! You would all be like trying to still my song!" Said Hermione shaking her index finger at Ron.

"But, I already tried out…." Said Ron confused.

"Oh you just shut-up boy!" Screamed Hermione at Ron.

"Fine! Fine! Just chill out!" Said Ron.

"Don't you tell me what to do boy!" Screamed Hermione at Ron.

"But Her-" Ron started to say but was cut off by Hermione.

"That's it! I've had enough of your crazy talk!" At that moment right when the words left her mouth she pounced on Ron and started beating the crap out of him.

Harry however just sat there and stared at Ron getting killed. Just then Mike Burget came walking up.

"HAHAHA! Your getting KILLED! HAHAHA!" Mike laughed pointing at Ron.

"Okay, okay! Know that's enough children! You can play outside!" Said somebody pulling Hermione off of Ron.

Everybody turned and saw RUBEN STUDDARD! A/N: Haha.

"Sexy." Harry heard Hermione mutter under her breath.

"Whoever's next to try out needs to go now." Said Ruben.

"That would be me you sexy beast!" Said Hermione then putting her hand up making her fingers curl in and out like a cats.

"Well then," Said Ruben sweatly. "GET THE HELL IN THERE!" Then Ruben went evil…. He got evil red eyes! ... Ruben….. Evil against the world!

Hermione just glared for a minute then walked into the audition room.

"Hello you little butt holes!" She said happily.

"Aw! That was the sweatest thing anybody has ever said to me!" Said Randy dramatically.

"Um, okay….. So, what are you going to sing for us?" Asked Simon.

"I'm going to sing Korn's 'Yall wanna single'." Hermione said smiling happily.

A/N: Awsome song

"Alright then, just start when your ready." Said Paula,

And so she began…..

A/N: To actually hear what Hermione is supposed to sound like then go to this site and click on the video 'Yall Wanna Single'. It's a very good song. Anyway, here's the link http: Listen to the whole song if you can. Anyway, on with the story.

"Y'all want a single say fu that F that, Fck that Y'all want a single say fuk that Fk that, Fck that Y'all want a single say fk that Fck that, Fck that Y'all want a single say fck that Boom Boom Boom Boom

What's going on today?  
We gotta break away We got a problem and I think it's going to make us go down

They think we're all the same And always we're to blame For ht I think is lame It's time to stop the game I think it's time to pay for everything you made me say

Y'all want a single say fck that Fck that, Fck that

What's going on today?  
Why must it be this way?  
We're going nowhere and We're still knocking the need to bow down

They think we're all the same And always we're to blame For ht I think is lame It's time to stop the game I think it's time to pay for everything you made me say

Y'all want a single say fck that Fk that, Fck that

We are the ones breaking you down We are the hope to drown out your sounds All Across the world you think we're to found All Across the world you're breaking you down

Y'all want a single say fk that Fck that, Fck that ht Fck

Y'all want a single say fck that Fck that, Fck that!"

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE STOP!" Screamed Paula covering her ears up.

"Oh, sorry," Said Hermione. "So, did you all like it?"

The three judges just sat there, afraid to simply say 'no'.

"Yes! Yes! W-we loved……. It." Said Randy half smiling.

"Um, yeah, I totally agree with Randy…." Said Paula looking half scared half calm.

"Sooooo, does this mean I passed?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose so." Said Simon a little disappointed that they had to say yes.

"Yes! Thank you all so much!" Hermione squealed before throwing them all a death glare and walking out of the room….. But instead of walking out of the room she walked straight into the door. All three judges started laughing. THEN Hermione threw them another death glare and walked out of the room….. And tripped…..

A/N: Wow…. That chapter was a little explicit. Lol. Anyway, I hope everybody liked it though. And I hope everybody clicked on the link above and heard what Hermione sounded like. Lol. Anyway, please review! DeannaSmith


End file.
